The Purdue Cancer Center is a basic cancer research center that organizes and maintains a multidisciplinary program for experimental cancer research. It focuses the diverse basic research strengths of Purdue University on elucidation of the molecular events involved in cell transformation as the basis for new approaches for the prevention, diagnosis and therapy of cancer. These strengths include expertise in: isolation and synthesis of new anticancer drugs; mechanisms by which DNA alterations lead to cancer; molecular signaling, especially the role of tyrosine phosphorylation; utilization of protein molecular structural determinations to develop new therapeutic approaches and many other areas of expertise all of which are focused together on cancer research through the three program areas. The Purdue Cancer Center organizes and expands existing programs in cancer research at Purdue University, stimulates new research in selected areas, contributes to advanced training in cancer research, and develops interactions among Purdue cancer researchers and cancer researchers at other institutions. The Cancer Center conducts research in three major program areas: Experimental Therapeutics and Diagnostics, Structural Biology, and Cell Growth and Differentiation. All areas are supported by individual and group research grants. To facilitate these research programs the Cancer Center provides shared resources through the Cancer Center Support Grant that include: Analytical Cytology, DNA Analysis, Drug Development, Macromolecular Crystallography, Mass Spectrometry, Nuclear Magnetic Resonance, and Transgenic Mouse facilities. In addition, the Cancer Center Support Grant provides developmental new investigator funds to recruit faculty to enhance the cancer research focus of the program areas and provides aid in planning and evaluation. This application requests continued support for the administration and organization of the Center, planning and evaluation, shared resources, and the recruitment of new cancer research faculty. The Cancer Center Support Grant has already resulted in the development of a broad basic research program directed to understanding the causes of cancer, the growth of cancer cells, and the development of new approaches to the treatment of cancer. The requested funds will allow the Purdue Cancer Center to continue to focus the diverse basic research strengths of Purdue University on solutions to the cancer problem.